Love My Way
Love My Way is the sixteenth episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on April 16, 2007 in Canada, and on July 13, 2007 in the United States. Summary Paige has some regrets about Banting. Meanwhile, Emma and Sean decide to have sex against Mr. Simpson's wishes. Main Plot Paige wants her life back to the way it was before Banting. It seems like the best place to start is with her old boyfriend, so she goes after Spinner. But Ellie's ex is looking good also. And there's at least one more person who also wants the old Paige back. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Emma and Sean decide they're ready to have sex. Just thinking about what "it" is drives Snake totally crazy, who discovers that not only does Spike know, but she is okay with it. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Love My Way" by The Psychedelic Furs. *Spinner and Paige hook-up in the episode. *This episode marks the final appearance of Dylan Michalchuk. *This episode marks the end of Ellie and Jesse's first relationship. *This episode marks the beginning of Paige and Jesse's relationship. *A poster for the XBOX video game Tao Feng is seen in Snake's classroom. |-| Gallery= 6545.PNG 454e.PNG 444443.PNG 453w.PNG 4543.PNG 112.PNG 543.PNG 236.PNG 65t.PNG 653.PNG 658.PNG 867y.PNG 532.PNG 767.PNG 645.PNG 664.PNG 654.PNG 536.PNG 6454.PNG 643.PNG 534.PNG 675.PNG 656.PNG deg616_06.jpg deg616_07.jpg 56656.jpg 7878.jpg 56768.jpg 657.jpg 8898.jpg 67676.jpg 78687.jpg 4558.jpg 7885.jpg 7658.jpg 5656.jpg 8768.jpg 3447.jpg 876868.jpg 787.jpg 5443u.png 5645g.png 564v.png 6543g.png 6434cd.png Te43.png 64344.png 533dfsd.png 4533.png 5634.png 5434ffdgds.png 4564n.png Tumblr m9boe3bQlI1qc1tpr.jpg Spinner-and-paige.jpg Tumblr m9bnuwWrcB1qc1tpr.jpg 1290584.jpg Tumblr m9bo2cbVXX1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m9bopweZEK1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m9bog0PPKJ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m9bortD5LT1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk Absences *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart |-| Quotes= :Paige: You know what, Alex? You suck too! :Alex: Sorry! :Paige'': Your apology is killing me with its plaintive sincerity! :'''Alex: I hate your thesaurus! :Paige: And I hate how you're acting! Why are you doing this? :(Alex grabs Paige and kisses her) :Alex: Because I love you, you idiot! So much it scares the crap out of me! |-| Featured Music= *''"Move From My Way"'' by Intercooler *''"Without You"'' by Vivian George *''"Everywhere"'' by Orwell *''"Rest Tonight"'' by Kids These Days *''"Up In The Air"'' by Kite *''"Spellbound (22 Green Remix)"'' by Sherrie Lea *''"Couldn't Wait"'' by Aaron Booth |-| Link= *Watch Love My Way on YouTube *Watch Love My Way on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes